magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Popular Computing Weekly Vol.1 No.15
Vol 1 No 15 was cover-dated 29 July 1982 and cost 35p. News News Headlines - 1 page (5) *Sinclair to launch dial-a-program *Dragon goes for a two-pronged attack: 64k version to follow. *Japs aim for a supercomputer *Welcome to the machine: British Passport Office evaluating passport scanning equipment. *Setting Pets loose in wide-open spaces: Pet used to monitor Cleveland Boy's Brigade hike. *Soft soap from Sinclair: Free Horizons tape with Spectrums. *Spectrum now visibly extended: New add-ons from Kempston Features Editorial/Contents - 1 page (3) Letters - 1 page (7) Reader Survey - 1 page (10) Street Life: Their problems shared are soon solved - 1 page (11) :David Kelly talks to Tony Latham of the Computer Users' Club Spectrum: Watching the characters as they grow... - 1 page (15) :Martin Houston explains how to create user defined characters Programming: How to pass Go and collect 200 variables - 1 page (22) :David Lawrence explains how to use variables as Goto and Gosub destinations. Peek & Poke - 1 page (24) :Peek your problems to our address. Ian Beardsmore will poke back an answer. Competitions / Citizen Pain - 1 page (25) Reviews Software Summaries Fortune : A reasonable program for those who have actually got their Spectrum. The new machine is so much more advanced than the ZX81, however, that converting games for the ZX81 is not necessarily the best way of providing Spectrum software. Program Enhancement : A useful selection of subroutines. Essential to anyone interested in graphics or animation on the ZX81. Robot Zap : This is one of those games for a 3.5K Vic20 which would be fine and interesting to study if one could copy the listing out of a magazine. It is not worth spending £3.95 on it. Alien Blaster : For a program written in Basic on a 3.5K Vic it is quite impressive and certainly better value for money than many of the other Vic programs or cartridges on the market. Blitz : This simple and addictive program is one of the better games in the Commodore stable. Hardware Summaries Your Own Computer : Although it may not be as useful to micro owners in the UK as it has been to those in America, the book is still worth a look. Keyboard Repeat : The board works very well when fitted beneath the keyboard on the ZX81 and will even work with other keyboards fitted. Inverse Video Module : This is a useful unit, allowing the use of a ZX81 on tvs previously considered unusable because of their high sensitivity. The price is quite cheap and well within the ZX users price range. Type-Ins Meltdown (VIC-20) - 2 pages (8-9) Open Forum - 5½ pages (16-21) Sound & Vision: Dumping it all on the printer - 1 page (23) Adverts Classifieds - 1 page (4) Games *'Abersoft' - ZX81, Spectrum: Adventure One, Mazeman, ZX81: Chess 1.4, Invaders - page 2 *'Artic Computing' - ZX81: 1k ZX Chess, Adventure A: Planet of Death, Adventure B: Inca Curse, Adventure C: Ship of Doom, Galaxians - page 28 Other Credits Reporter :David Kelly Sub-Editor :Peter Harvey Editorial Secretary :Fiona McCormack Publishing Directors :Nick Hampshire, Jenny Ireland External Links You can find this magazine at the World of Spectrum archive or at the Internet Archive Other Issues Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews